


Sleeping Beauty

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, Watching Someone Sleep, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: He hadn't intended to invite her over. Somehow, he decided to get a bottle of wine. Since he didn't drink alone, it only made sense to invite Bayley over for drinking and socializing. It was also an excuse to be near her.When it got to be 2:45 AM and they were drunk and tired, he invited her to stay.It only made sense.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



> Based on this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P17xZNiZj-k
> 
> Just something quick, inspired when this song popped up on Spotify

Elias shivered, waking up to find himself cold and without any covers. A thin layer of goose flesh covered his bare chest, an after-effect of the chilly evening.

He glanced next to him, noticing Bayley softly snoring. The blanket was halfway on her with most of it pooling on the floor. She clenched a pillow tightly between her knees with another pillow clutched tightly to her chest.

_What a beautiful mess._ Elias thought, a soft smirk crossing his lips.

It was a fair assessment to say they'd been up _way_ too late.

He hadn't intended to invite her over. Somehow, he decided to get a bottle of wine. Since he didn't drink alone, it only made sense to invite Bayley over for drinking and socializing. It was also an excuse to be near her.

When it got to be 2:45 AM and they were drunk and tired, he invited her to stay.

It only made sense.

She slept in one of his Johnny Cash t-shirts. On Elias, it fit perfectly. On Bayley, it was just right for sleeping. It looked better on her than it ever had on him.

She was beautiful.

He could spend forever like this. Just the two of them against the world... it wasn't a _bad_ thought.  
Elias reached over, pulling the covers back over her. She stirred but to his surprise, didn't wake. He made due with a flat sheet. Her comfort was what mattered to him.

The best part of this-he realized- was waking up next to her.  
\---  
Elias awoke to the light penetrating the blind slats. He winced, resisting the urge to hide his head under a pillow. The light caused his head to pound.

_Ugh, hangover. If I feel like this, what does she feel like?_ Elias thought, willing the pain to stop. Bayley snored, still peaceful in dream and oblivious to any hangover.

His head continued to pound out a painful rhythm. It was an aftereffect of too much Riesling. Somehow, his drunk self had thought to leave a red plastic cup of water and a bottle of Tylenol next to the bed.

_Thank you, Drunk Me._ he thought, taking two pills with a swallow of water.

It was tempting to wake her. After all, she would probably need water and Tylenol if her hangover was anything like his. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to wake her.

While she didn't need it, he thought it made sense to let her get her beauty sleep.

While he wanted her companionship, he was also content, just watching her sleep.

As of that very moment, they were _just friends who got drunk and platonically cuddled together_. It wasn't what one might consider _traditional_ but nevertheless, it worked for them.

Elias wanted more but chose to take it slow. The _last_ thing he wanted was to ruin a good thing. What they shared was special and he was _pretty sure_ he wouldn't find it with anyone else.

He stifled a yawn, the sharp ache in his head beginning to settle into a mere throb. Maybe it was best for him to take a fast nap, try to sleep off the hangover.

They had hours before they had to be anywhere.

He settled down next to her, watching her lost in dream. Waking up beside her had so far proved to be one of the most natural things he'd ever done.

Falling asleep, he realized he somehow knew _exactly_ what the Prince thought when he saw Sleeping Beauty for that first time.

_When she wakes, you'll be able to tell her she's your forever._

-Fin-


End file.
